<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>According to the Internet by sonysakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995048">According to the Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura'>sonysakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one where they're married hedgehogs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I love flustering Shadow and Sonic does too, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Maybe Sonic spends too much time on the Internet, Pet Names, Romance, Shadow is flustered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonysakura/pseuds/sonysakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The very moment "I do" is said and the ring is slipped onto your finger, you're not allowed to call your husband by his name anymore and you're required to find a cute pet name for him! Oh well, at least they say so on the relationship forums...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one where they're married hedgehogs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>According to the Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/700228">Согласно супружескому кодексу</a> by sonysakura.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not the promised fics... I actually wrote and translated a new one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun visited their kitchen every morning, so Sonic often had his chamomile tea in front of the window basking in the sunlight. However, last week brought some change to his morning routine. Oh he still had his tea, but before he got to it he always spent half a minute staring at the sparkle of a silver ring on his left hand. This morning wasn’t much different, and when Shadow came in and leaned on the breakfast bar, Sonic didn’t notice him right away as he was slowly turning his gloveless hand in the sunbeam.</p><p>“Still admiring it, I see,” hearing this deep voice he turned to the black hedgehog — his gaze catching on the same silver ring first and only then moving to his husband’s smiling face.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Sonic crossed the room in a second and hopped on the bar stool invitingly opening his arms. Shadow immediately stepped into the embrace sliding his palms down the peach chest, noting its sensual shudder with satisfaction and almost missed his hedgehog’s next line:</p><p>“Now I have you here to admire, doll face.”</p><p>“What did you call me?” Shadow frowned and stopped his hands’ journey down Sonic’s body on his waist.</p><p>The blue hedgehog grinned and said:</p><p>“The Marriage Code, according to the Internet forums, requires for me to find a good pet name or two for you and never-ever call you by your name again! What do you think about ‘sweetie’?” he let his hands slip into the black spines massaging them at the base. “Sweetie.”</p><p>“Sonic...”</p><p>“Hmm? Darling,” a kiss on the cheek, “Honey,” Sonic pulled Shadow’s head to rest on his chest and whispered right into one quivering ear:</p><p>“My love.” </p><p>Then he leaned away to peer at his husband’s face and suddenly lit up.</p><p>“Oh Chaos, you like it! You actually like it!”</p><p>“Do not! You just...” Shadow trailed off noticing how pleased his partner looks and how he’s wagging his tail... He seemed to be on cloud nine, happy to have figured out another way to make Shadow’s face as red as his stripes. “Yeah. I like it.”</p><p>Sonic’s answering smile was so tender that Shadow felt his heart skip a beat and he leaned closer, so he could taste this tenderness with his lips.</p><p>For a few minutes there’s no other thing to hear in the kitchen except for muffled moans and hushed sweet nothings. Until the moment the black hedgehog left a final bite on the blue neck and satisfied with his husband’s dishevelled appearance said:</p><p>“Be careful with your pet names, angel. I might not be able to tear myself away from you otherwise.”</p><p>“Angel?” Sonic asked, biting his lip and suddenly feeling shy.</p><p>“My angel,” the other hedgehog repeated. Sonic blushed harder, and Shadow squeezed his hips for the last time, smirked, stepped back and left the kitchen. </p><p>Left alone, Sonic shook his spines and with his eyes shining bright started to type a message to Rouge, intending to tell her about his wonderful discovery. He almost sent it, but at the last moment decided against it and closed the chat. Pressing his phone to his lips, he remembered half-lidded crimson eyes and blushing ear he whispered the pet names into... And thought that this discovery better stay his and Shadow’s little secret.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The angel scene is partly inspired by supafroot's fic 'Remembering You', which update I hope to see every morning when I open my e-mails &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>